Flaming Water and Frozen Earth
by lunareiv
Summary: Harry jumped into the Veil to save his godfather. Both thought they were going to die, but instead they ended up far in the past where humanity is still trapped inside the three great walls and the Titans are still walking free in this earth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**__ Harry jumped into the Veil to save his godfather. Both thought they were going to die, but instead they ended up far in the past where humanity is still trapped inside the three great walls and the Titans are still walking free in this earth._

_**Warnings:**__overused theme, __tragedy, character deaths, possible slash/BL, AU, random updates, grammatical errors, and misspells._

_**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or the Harry Potter series!**_

_**Please read the i**__**mportant notes**__** in the bottom before you ask anything!**_

* * *

**Chapter One,  
Their Will to Live**

* * *

"Sirius! There's two approaching from the left!" Harry shouted in panic as he bent his neck to look if there were more of them approaching from behind. The horse they were riding was galloping roughly in a fast pace, making Harry's head hurts and his vision blurry, but he could make out the shape of another 15 feet tall giant running towards them at high speed. Harry paled and his hands that were clutching his godfather's shirt trembled in fear.

"I'll take care of them! Harry, just focus on the ones coming from behind, ok?" His godfather shouted back as he brandished his right arm and shouted the killing curse at the two approaching giants. The sickening green lights hit his targets and they fell to the ground with a booming sound. The dog animagus cursed when he saw more of them coming from his front, but before they could close in on them they were hit by another killing curses and dropped down like flies to the ground. "Shit, where do all these giants come from?!"

Harry pointed his right arm at the running giant from earlier and shouted a killing curse at it, paling as it hit a tree instead of the giant. The giant grinned wide at him, showing him his creepy teeth before he raised his hand and smacked it to the ground, making their horse lose its balance and dropped them. Harry screamed in terror when the giant's hand grabbed his waist and lifted him up to its face, but before the giant could bit him, a green light flashed and hit the giant's face.

"Harry!" his godfather cried as he fell from the giant's limp hand, 15 feet from the ground. He closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms, before he felt his godfather's magic washed through him and he felt his fall slowing down until strong arms caught his body in mid-air. He trembled in those arms as his godfather hugged him tightly.

"I thought I was going to lose you," the man whispered shakily as he kissed his hair. "Never scare me like that again, okay?"

Harry wiped the tears in his eyes with shaky hands and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, we have to go now before more of them comes." Sirius ruffled his hair and helped him to his feet again before he rushed to the whimpering horse and checked it over. "Not good. It broke its leg." The man cursed when he heard the booming footsteps closing in their direction. He quickly grabbed his godson's arm and dragged him away from the horse. "We have to run now, Harry."

After casting one last remorseful glance at the pained horse lying in the ground, Harry began to run. They ran and keep running, but there's really nowhere to hide from those bloodthirsty monsters. Anywhere they turn, there were always some giants there, waiting to feast on their flesh with a bone-chilling grin on their faces. Frankly, Harry was exhausted and the both of them were starting to get desperate, but they couldn't afford to rest even for a moment now, because _there's no safe place_ for them to rest.

Harry wanted to cry. What the hell was happening to this world? Why were there no other humans around? Why was this world being swarmed by those giants?

As they keep running and killing anything that was in their way, Harry tried to remember the events that occurred in the last twenty-seven hours of his life. He was just trying to catch his godfather when they both fell into the strange veiled gate-like thing inside the Death Chamber. Harry seriously thought that his life was over, but then he opened his eyes and realized that he was still alive. That he and his godfather had survived. They were both really glad that they were alive and well, but that was before they learned the existence of those monsters.

They fought like hell to keep themselves alive; using every resource they found in their way to boost their chance of survival. They used every curse they knew, but since only a few of them could actually harm those monsters, they had resorted to use the Unforgivable one-hit killing spell, "Avada Kedavra".

It was such an irony that the curse that brought them so much grief and sadness and made their lives hell back 'home' would be the very curse that saved their lives today.

But the killing curse was dangerous to be used continuously in a long period because that spell requires you to literally shoot your life-force off to take the lives of others. If you used it too much, not only your body's condition will deteriorate, but your mental state will also be corrupted. The Dark Lord Voldemort was a fine example of someone who used that curse too much, and Harry didn't want to end up like that.

Not to mention they didn't have their wands with them. If not for this world's strange air, which was brimming with magic, they wouldn't even be able to use any magic at all! Harry was scared. What if suddenly they ended up running to a place where the magic was so thin or even completely non-existent? They would be completely defenseless against these creatures.

As they finally got out safely from the forest, Harry saw something at the corner of his eyes. There was a giant wall in the distance. An idea formed in his brain and he tugged his godfather's hand tiredly to get him to stop running.

"Sirius, look! The wall there," Harry panted, pointing at the tall wall. "We should go up there. They can't possibly reach us if we're that high."

"Alright," his godfather nodded and tried to calm his breathing too. "You have an idea on how will we get there?" the man asked as he grimaced at the way his sweat-drenched shirt clung to his skin. He had discarded his robe earlier in the game since it got in the way, so now he was wearing only slacks and a shirt. Oh, he was _so_ going to take a nice long warm bath and go shopping for some nice robes once they were back to his house, his fugitive status be damned.

"My animagus form." Harry answered him with a nod. "I'll try to get only my wings to come out. That way I can carry you up there with me too."

Hearing his answers, Sirius shook his head and turned his face away. "No. It will put too much strain on your body. We'll find another way to get there."

"There's no time to find out another way Siri!" Harry grabbed his godfather's arms and forced the man to look at him in the eyes. "Even if we can reach that wall safely before those giants catch us, there's no way you can climb that high in your state right now. There's no way _I _can climb that high in _my _state right now!"

It was true. Not only they were both already very drained from all the magics they used and from running for so long, they were both injured everywhere. Even if they were in their pristine condition, Harry doubted they could climb up that high without the proper climbing equipment. He knew it would be painful and dangerous for him, since the human body is not meant to have animal appendage growing on them after all, but this is their best options for now. There's no time to think of another solution.

"This is our best options, Siri. Please let me do this." He tried to convince the worried man.

Sirius opened his mouth to protest. He was hesitant to allow his godson to try a partial animagus transformation since not only it will put too much strain on the boy's body, it could be dangerous if he do it wrong and he could end up stuck like that for the rest of his life, but hearing the booming footsteps of another giant running towards them and seeing the determination on his godson's eyes, his protest died on his lips. "Alright." He relented. "Just... be careful, okay."

Harry smiled slightly and nodded at him. "I will be careful, don't worry."

He quickly stripped off his button up shirt and passed it to his godfather before he concentrated on his magic. At first he only felt the dull, uncomfortable pain of the bones and muscles on his back shifting, but then the pain grew and he felt something trying to pierce his skin from the inside out. He screamed and fell to his knees when the pain became too much for him to handle. Bones were coming out of his skin and his muscles were trying to wrap themselves around them.

Vaguely, as feathers began to sprout from the growing appendage on his back, he sensed his godfather killing another three giants that tried to approach them. Finally, the pain receded a little and he experimentally tried to flap his newly formed wings, which was about two feet longer than the span of his arms spread out and white in color, just like the wings of his animagus form. He felt his body floated slightly in the air and a relieved smile formed on his face. It worked. Thank God.

"Sirius!" he called out to his godfather. "Let's go."

"Alright." Sirius moved towards him and helped him to his feet again. "Is your body okay? How are we going to do this?"

"My body's fine, just aching a little." Harry answered. "Here, hang on tight." He held onto his godfather and tried to lift them off the ground, and for a few seconds he succeeded before his wings gave up and the both of them fell to the ground. "This is harder than I thought." Harry grumbled as his godfather nursed the bump in his head with a groan. "I'm sorry. Let's try this again."

His godfather nodded in consent and helped him up once again. "We need to hurry; I think I hear more of them running in this direction." The man touched his wings hesitantly. "You know if it hurts too much for you, we can still try to find another way."

"I'm fine, Siri. They still feel a bit wobbly, but don't worry about it. I think I'll be able to do it this time." He flapped his wings twice to test them again. Honestly, it still ached a lot, but he didn't want to worry his godfather more than he already has. "Hold on to me."

With a strong gush of winds, they took off to the sky. Harry marveled the feeling of flying while he was (mostly) still in his human form. It felt different from when he was in his swan form, because then it just felt natural to him and he didn't feel the pleasure anymore.

"Amazing," he heard his godfather whispered in awe.

Just that one word and Harry felt all his exhaustion wore off.

He flapped his wings once in a while; otherwise he let the wind guide him to that place. It felt nice and Harry felt contentment from doing this, though it was terribly hard to adjust his godfather's position so that he didn't slip off and fall, as they were in the air and there was no foothold to ground their moves. Watching as the horde of giants trying to run and jump after them was really scary too.

"Harry, a tall one is approaching from the right, your five o'clock." His godfather said in warning. Harry craned his neck to catch a glimpse it and panicked. It was _fast_! Way faster than anything they've encountered until now! "Siri, kill it! I'll try to get us higher!"

He flapped his wings rapidly and tried to reach the wall faster, but they were still half a kilometer away from it and the giant was closing in on them! He felt his godfather fumbling to get a good aim and fired off two killing curses at it, but instead of the booming sound he had associated with the giants' death (as they hit the ground) he heard explosions instead. Instantly he whipped his head toward the explosion and saw green fires burning the grasses and land, but the giant was still chasing them.

"Shit, I missed!" Sirius shivered as the giant grinned at him, his face paling when he realized that he _didn't miss_. _It dodged them._ "Harry, faster! This guy's dangerous, it's not as mindless as the others!" he yelled as he shouted more killing curse at it.

"I'm trying!" Harry yelled out as he pushed himself to fly faster. They were so high in the air he had himself convinced that the giant wouldn't be able to reach them, but then a hand shot up beside him and hit his right wing. He screamed and almost lost his balance and let Sirius fall, but thankfully he was able to catch the man's hand in the last moment.

"Harry!" Sirius cried desperately. "Harry, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" Harry lied. He had felt the painful crack on his wing when it was hit by the giant. He suspected that something was broken or at least fractured inside his wing; it was painful enough to make his vision blurry and his hands trembling, but he tried to ignore the pain and forced himself to beat his wings faster. He had to do this or the both of them will die, he thought as he gritted his teeth in pain.

They were so close.

Just a little more and he would reach that wall… but his wings couldn't take it anymore.

At this rate the both of them will really die.

Harry shook his head. No… he wouldn't let that happen!

Taking a deep breath, Harry gripped his godfather's hand tighter and spun in the air, using the force of his movement to boost his godfather up before he let go of the man's hand and threw him over the wall.

The moment Sirius's body crashed onto the wall's surface, his wings finally gave up and his body accelerated toward the earth limply. He smiled weakly to himself in relieve, at least his godfather will be safe now.

The giant from before was waiting for his fall with its mouth opened wide as if it was waiting for him to fall in there. As if time was in slow motion, he saw his godfather's mouth moving but he could hear no sound. The man's gaunt face was contorted in anguish and fear.

Right before he fell into the giant's mouth, the reality of the situation finally caught up to him.

He was going to die.

He was only fifteen and _he was going to die._

"No…" his eyes watered in fear and regret.

There were still so many things he wanted to do, so much he wanted to see and experience. He didn't want his life to end before he could really live out his life. Not after all he's been through to survive until now.

"No…!" He clenched his eyes shut.

___He didn't want to die like this…_

_______He didn't want to die like this…!_

_Someone please…!_

_"Harry…!"_

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

_Hello! I made this story a few weeks ago as a request from my friend, __Amaryllian-dra__. I know my grammar is not exactly the best and my writing is really messy, but I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter of Flaming Water and Frozen Earth__ despite my mistakes._

_Truthfully I am a little afraid to publish this story since this is the first story in this category and I have never written a crossover before. I have zero confidence seriously orz._

_If you have __suggestions __as to how I should continue this story, please do tell me in a __review__ or via __private messages__. They will surely help me a great deal and give me inspirations to write!_

_Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

_**Important notes!**_

_**Regarding pairings:**__ I don't know if I will manage to put some romance in the story without messing it up, but if there're pairings it will probably be __Jean-Harry__ and/or __Rivaille-Eren__ since I love slash (Rivaille-Eren is my OTP XD). _

_**Regarding names:**__ Yes I am aware that the Corporal's name should be romanized as "Levi", but I like "Rivaille" better so I'm going to write it like that. _

_**Regarding timeline and age:**__ I'm not sure what year currently is in the canon, but I'll just assume that it's the year 850. This chapter happened __about fourteen months after the fall of Wall Maria__, so it's the year 846. Harry is fifteen and Sirius is thirty-six (I think?). Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Historia, and Connie are eleven; Marco, Sasha, Annie, and Berthold are twelve; Ymir and Reiner are thirteen, and Rivaille is twenty-seven. The Shingekyo kids have started their training in the military camps for about two months, so technically later they will be Harry and Sirius's sempai! XD_

_Lastly, if anyone knows how old Rivaille is in the series, please tell me! I don't know why but I always assume that he was about thirty-one lol /shot _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**__ Harry jumped into the Veil to save his godfather. Both thought they were going to die, but instead they ended up far in the past where humanity is still trapped inside the three great walls and the Titans are still walking free in this earth._

_**Warnings:**__ gore, angst, tragedy, character deaths, __possible slash/bl__, AU, overused theme, random updates, grammatical errors, and misspells, my inability to write the characters in their character, and __spoilers from the manga__ (probably)._

_**The **__**replies**__** for some of your reviews and some **__**additional notes**__** are at the end of the chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_No…!_

_He didn't want to die like this…_

_He didn't want to die like this…!_

_Someone please… _

…

…

Rivaille sat on the edge of Wall Rose in silence, completely bored as he watched the stupid, dirty titans crowd around below him, trying to crawl up the surface of the wall and failing pathetically like the mindless beast that they are. He frowned irritably, ignoring the bald commanding officer that was sitting beside him.

Can someone please tell him why was he here again? Oh right, because those stupid superiors ordered them to do joint patrol with the Stationary Guards. Rivaille honestly didn't understand why they have to do this 'joint patrol' when they were not even allowed to jump out there to kill some titans.

Why did they have to drag the Scouting Legions all the way here if they were just going to sit around doing nothing in the end? Surely the Stationary Guards could do all this Titan-Watching alone without them.

His musing was interrupted when Hanji Zoe plopped down next to him and handed him something wrapped in brown paper. He only raised an eyebrow at it, causing Hanji to shove it to his face with an insistent grin. "Oh come on, take it! It's just sandwiches, Captain!"

Rivaille snatched the offending sandwiches from Hanji's hand and eyed the wrapped up lunch skeptically. "Is this thing hygienic?" he asked doubtfully.

Hanji nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I made it myself, you know! Here, Commander Pixis, have some too." She handed some to the bald commanding officer who took it with a warm smile.

Rivaille snorted at her 'reassuring' statement as he took off the brown paper from the sandwiches. "That only makes this thing's hygiene even more questionable, stupid."

_Yet you ate them anyway_, Hanji watched him eat with a grin as she bit onto her own lunch.

Rivaille ate silently, just watching the titans below them scratching and hitting the wall while the commander chatted with his subordinate just about anything from the times of his childhood to the nobles he had to serve before the invasion.

Their peaceful lunchtime however, was interrupted by the panicked report of a female member of the Stationary Guard who was in charge of overseeing the parameter outside of Trost.

"Commander Pixis, an unusual amount of seven-meter class titans are approaching the outer wall of the Trost district, Sir!" she reported hurriedly, alarm reverberating in her voice. One of her eyes shut as she observed the titans with her telescope.

Rivaille frowned and searched the perimeter with his eyes for what the woman was talking about. He saw the bald commander getting up from the corner of his eyes as he finally find the horde of titans that seemed rather focused on something else rather than the wall itself.

He quickly swallowed the last of his sandwiches and crumpled the brown wrappers into a tight ball, shoving it to his pocket so that he could throw it away to its proper place later as he heard the rest of the girl's observation while Hanji was already standing up and running towards the commander to get a better view.

"They appear to be chasing something here, Sir, though I cannot see what it is they are chasing." The girl continued as she searched the ground if there were still any humans within Wall Maria's embrace. He doubted anyone could survive that long with titans in the vicinity, but what the hell. Let the girl try if she wanted to.

His musing quickly got pulled back to the imminent danger they were facing when they suddenly heard the thundering sound of an explosion, followed by the appearance of grass-like green fires spreading out the grass fields near the horde of seven-meter class titans, burning some of them alive. _How the hell—_

"Who fired the cannons without being ordered?" he faintly heard someone calling out to the cannon-squad, who denied the accusation vehemently. His attention was not to those inexperienced soldiers' panicked squabbling though, but to the female stationary guard member's words.

"It's an Aberrant!" the observer gasped as she observed the situation behind her telescope. "A fifteen-meter class Aberrant is following them at high speed!" she cried out in fear. Rivaille got up from his position and focused his eyes on the field to soak every sight he saw into his brain as he walked to the commander and his subordinates. Sure enough, moments later he saw the aforementioned titan running towards them.

Rivaille clicked his tongue in annoyance. It would be troublesome if this Aberrant breached Wall Rose like that Armored Titan breached Wall Maria one year ago. He rested his hands on his blades, ready to fight at any given orders from the commander.

…actually, orders or no, he will cut that Aberrant down if the damn creature got too close to the wall to his liking. Even though he respected Commander Pixis, the only one he would not disobey in any way (at least publicly) was _his_ commander after all.

To his and the other's astonishment though, like the smaller-class titans, the Aberrant was not at all interested in attacking the wall. They saw the Aberrant crouch lowly in a jumping stance and then shot up more than thirty feet into the sky, its arm stretched as it tried to catch something that was flying in the air.

Rivaille narrowed his eyes. Were those titans chasing a bird now? He thought those mindless beasts only preyed on humans.

His focus shifted back to the girl when she dropped the telescope from her limp hands with a loud clatter, looking at the rather large bird that was flying shakily headed to the part of Trost's border that was not occupied by their soldiers in disbelieve.

"Is that…" he heard her gasp in astonishment and a little fright as she covered her mouth with her hands. "An… angel?"

_Angel?_ Rivaille almost snorted aloud. Clearly the excitement from the situation has messed up the girl's vision. Or her sanity. Or maybe even both of them.

Rivaille saw the commander bend down to pick the telescope his subordinate dropped from the ground calmly from the corner of his eyes as he watched the 'angel' flew shakily closer to the wall. Was its wings injured?

"I'll go check on the situation up close," he informed the commander briefly before dashing to the 'angel's side, not bothering to look back to see or hear if the commander consented to his actions or not.

"Hmm…" the Commander hummed faintly as he observed the situation through the long telescope. "Well this is an unexpected development. Dietrich, go get some blankets and medical supplies for them, would you?"

"Yes, Sir!" Ian Dietrich saluted the bald commander and ran to fetch the requested objects.

He heard Hanji let out an impressed whistle as she commented that "it really _was_ an angel!" to him as they ran to the part of the wall the 'angel' was heading. Why didn't he sense that the blasted woman was tailing him? Rivaille really wanted to throw her down there to the titans. He secretly agreed with her comment though as his eyes widened slightly when he finally caught a clear glimpse of their 'angel' for the first time.

…the angel was just a boy with wings though. He was half-expecting something more _majestic_ or at least grander than this.

"There's no time to be impressed, Hanji." He said as he saw the boy-angel threw the man he was carrying over Wall Rose. Well crap, they wouldn't be able to catch the man if fell down to the inner side of the wall since they were still too far away. Rivaille half-hoped that the man would have an obscene amount of luck and land safely on the surface though, as it seemed rather pointless to him if the man died from falling after he managed not to be eaten by the titans.

Fortunately for the man though, he had that obscene amount of luck and gravity pulled him down, causing him to crash onto the surface of the wall and not falling down the inner side of the wall. Oh wow, he didn't expect that to really happen.

He saw the man crawling weakly towards the edge of the wall weakly and cried out in anguish as the boy-angel's wings gave up and his body accelerated toward the earth limply.

"_No… Harry…!"_ the man cried, his voice so heavily laced with distress it hurts Rivaille's sensitive hearing.

Rivaille clicked his tongue in faint irritation and shot the grapple-hooked wires with a click from the handgrips of his blades to the far wall and jumped down, shifting all of his weights onto his right leg to maneuver his direction as he reeled in the wires and activated the gas mechanism so that he could move faster. Right before the boy-angel fell into the waiting titan's mouth, he caught him by his hips and swept him away from the danger that was the titan's snapping jaws.

The boy-angel looked startled in his hold. He ignored that look, and tried to ignore the dampness of the boy-angel's skin as well (which, no doubt, was because of sweat) even as he grimaced in distaste, in favor to concentrate on maneuvering his three-dimensional gears. The wire twisted and they swung swiftly towards the wall, making Rivaille scowl when one of the boy-angel's wings smacked him in his face from being blown by the wind.

When they landed on the wall's side, Rivaille proceeded to adjust the boy's position in his arms, observing the boy-angel's condition as well while he was at it. The boy was still trembling from the near death experience, but otherwise he was just fine.

Hearing the telltale ugly roar of a titan approaching, he tilted his head and saw the Aberrant's movement. clicking his tongue again, Rivaille turned his attention back to the boy-angel. "Hold on tight," he said to the boy simply. The boy-angel nodded shakily to show him that he understood what he was going to do and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly.

Rivaille detached the wired-hook from the wall with another click from his handgrips and shot them farther up to hook themselves near the top of the wall, reeling the wires in before he activated the gas again to boost their ascend. He saw the Aberrant jumped and tried to catch them, but Hanji lunged at it and cut the Aberrant's stretched arm with an acrobatic movement and an excited yell.

"Don't play around, Hanji. Kill it quickly." He ordered the female as they shot up to the sky. Calmly he detached the hook again and shot it at the wall's upper surface and reeled the wire back into the device. He put down the boy-angel down carefully after they landed safely and stood up straight when he saw Commander Pixis approaching them with a brat holding on to some cloths and medical supplies that Rivaille recognized as Ian Dietrich.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the boy-angel's companion ran towards him desperately and dropped to his knees, hugging the boy-angel tightly to his chest and cried desperately to the boy's shoulder.

"Sir. I apologize for acting without an order." Rivaille said impassively as he saluted the older man, who dismissed it with a wave of his hand and a smile that told him that he knew that the captain was not at all sorry for his action. "Don't worry about it. You and your friend did well."

Hanji landed next to him ungracefully, having already killed the Aberrant, before she saluted the commander too with an apologetic grin. The commander smiled at her indulgently and turned his attention to the two reuniting family, watching as the older one berated the boy-angel tearfully.

"You stupid, stupid boy! I thought I told you not to scare me like that ever again!" he gasped shakily to the boy-angel who couldn't even find the strength to answer him in between his hitched breathing and fear-induced tears. Rivaille knew that the boy heard what the man said though from the way he was clinging tightly to the man's body.

The man returned the tight embrace, being careful so that he didn't injure the boy-angel's already injured wings even more before he finally noticed the soldiers standing there a few meters away, watching the two of them reunited like some sort of show. He looked at Rivaille straight in the eyes, recognizing him as the one who saved the boy-angel from being eaten by the Aberrant.

"Thank you," the man said sincerely, still clutching the boy-angel's body like a lifeline. The boy-angel was also looking at him with extreme gratitude. Rivaille clicked his tongue again and looked away. He was never very good with things that involve emotions.

"I think what the Captain meant are, _'You're welcome, I'm glad you're safe'_ and _'Are those wings in his back real'_, old man!" Hanji chimed beside him, replying the man's heartfelt gratitude for him with a wide smile. Rivaille felt his eyebrows twitched in his irritation at her _translation _to his clicking. The former one was quite alright, he guessed, but the latter was totally unnecessary. He saw the man's lips twitched into a smile at her words.

Before the two of them could joke back and forth though, Commander Pixis took the blankets from Dietrich and approached the two. Crouching beside the man, he draped the blankets around the boy-angel's shoulders, covering the nakedness of his upper body and his mess of a broken wing.

"My name is Dot Pixis, the one in charge of the defense of southern region of Wall Rose, including the Trost district here." The commander introduced himself courteously. "If you allow it, we could take a look and treat both of your wounds, especially the young one's injuries here. I may not be an expert in bird anatomy, but even I can tell that his wings are definitely broken." He said with a kind smile.

_Comparing an 'angel's wings with a bird?_ Rivaille thought bemusedly from his stand a few feet away. From the look on Dietrich's face, the brat thought the same thing.

"Yes, that would be best. Thank you," The man nodded gratefully at the commander. "My name is Sirius Black." He began hesitantly. "This is my godson, Harry."

The commander nodded and smiled at him. "Well, Mr. Black, I have some questions that I want to ask you, but I think they could wait until young Harry here receives a medical treatment."

"Alright," the man nodded, still apprehensive, before he tried to help the boy-angel to walk (even though the man was definitely in no shape to help the boy himself). The man murmured words of encouragement to give the boy strength, but the boy-angel's legs still tremble and gave up before he could even stand.

Rivaille saw the boy-angel's wings quivered behind the blanket's cover and figured that the pain from his wings was zapping all his strength away. He clicked his tongue again in irritation for the umpteenth time that day. _That's what you get for forcing yourself to fly with your broken wings, stupid brat,_ Rivaille thought to himself as he approached the boy-angel.

Rivaille knew if the boy didn't do it then the both of them would already inside those dirty titans' stomach right now though, so he couldn't really blame him.

He crouched beside them both and without a word, swept the boy-angel from the ground, causing said boy to yelp in surprise and a bit pain from being jostled. "I'll take him to the medical wing. We don't have the means to treat broken bones here." He looked at the Commander in the eyes, who understood what the look meant. _Just send after us him after you've finished questioning him._

He turned his back and walked away from the scene, the boy-angel nestled uncomfortably in his arms. "Hanji, come."

"Aye, Captain!" the girl saluted Commander Pixis once again and followed his lead, the three of them walked away, bypassing any curious onlookers as they made their way back to town with their three-dimensional maneuver gear without another words.

Dot Pixis watched their leave with an amused hum and turned his attention to the bewildered man in front of him. "Don't worry about the boy, Mr. Black. Captain Rivaille wouldn't let any harm befall him under his supervision."

The man turned towards him and nodded hesitantly. "Alright, if you're sure…"

"Very." Pixis nodded at him. "Now… let us head to the emergency medical tent, Mr. Black. We can patch your wounds up there as you answer my questions. I'm sure you have your own questions you want to ask me."

Sirius Black nodded cautiously at the bald soldier in front of him, before he was lead to a ragged-looking tent some distance away by the young man that brought Harry his blanket earlier. He walked slowly, part from his injuries and exhaustion, part from his dread of facing the questions this man with the powerful aura wanted to ask him, as well as the answers he was seeking from this man.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter of __Flaming Water and Frozen Earth__ even though Harry didn't even get to say a single line in this chapter :'_

_I haven't reread this chapter again as I don't have the time to do it, so probably this chapter contains a lot more mistakes and awkward sentences than the first one. I'm also not very satisfied with this chapter's ending, though I don't know how to write it any other way. And did you guys know that describing the movement of someone using the 3D Maneuver Gear is a pain in the ass? _Well now you know.

_Again, if you have __suggestions__ as to how I should continue this story, please do tell me in a __review__ or via __private messages__. They will surely help me a great deal and give me inspirations to write!_

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_**Notes!**_

_**Regarding ranks/titles: **__I'm not really sure if Dot Pixis is the commander of the Stationary Guards. Does anyone know what his correct title is? And if you're not aware yet, __Rivaille is not a lance corporal__! He holds the second highest rank in the Scouting Legion, right below Erwin who is the Commander. His title "Heishichou" (translated: leader of the soldiers) is not an actual rank, but it is commonly translated as "Captain". He is called "Heichou" by his comrades though, which is an archaic rank from the Japanese Imperial Army roughly equivalent to a lance corporal. __**[Source: tumblr user **__**calorescense**__**. I've put the link in my biography.] **_

_(I actually debated with Amaryllian-dra whether I should make Rivaille's comrades call him 'Corporal' as a nickname or 'Captain' like his proper title, but in the end I decided to use Captain.)_

_**Regarding age and some other matters:**__ I forgot to add Hanji's age in the previous chapter. I think she's about twenty-five in the series, so in this chapter she's about twenty-one. She's already been made into a squad leader, but Rivaille's still outranked her. Dietrich is about seventeen in here, that's why Rivaille called him a brat ^o^ there are other Scouting Legion members in there, but either they were stationed to a part of the wall far away from there or they were still new and didn't have the guts to follow Rivaille in his daring act! XD_

* * *

_**Review replies!**_

_I really don't know how to convey this feeling of gratefulness that had welled up in my chest from all the reviews, alerts, and favorites I received from all of you properly. I am really grateful for all of your comments I cannot put it into words. Your encouragements and reassuring words, your suggestions and thoughts of this story, and questions, are motivating me to write quickly! :D_

_I'm sorry that I was not able to reply to all your reviews as I __really __don't have the time to write it._

_**To Utsuha Moon:** I am especially thankful to you__; it really warms my heart to read your comment that I got slightly teary eyed :') Thank you so much for your kind encouragement. The fact that you chose to comment on this story even though you'd rather stay an anonymous reader really boost my confidence that I went to continue writing this chapter right away! I hope this chapter satisfies you too. I'll try to fit some Rivaille-Eren for you in the future! XD_

_**To Spoon:**__ (I don't understand why, but your reviews appeared twice in the review section?)_

_No, don't worry! You're not discouraging me with your questions! I am aware that I missed quite a lot of things when I wrote the first chapter and there are loopholes everywhere since I tend to write whatever's on my mind without thinking twice about it, sorry :'D Though, __why are you a guest__! I cannot reply to your review like that! D:_

_Now, to answer your questions: Sirius and Harry didn't just apparate because they didn't know where they're going. They knew that this world they were in was different from their world, and they didn't know how different. From what I know about apparating, you must have a clear destination on your mind first before you attempt to do it right? Or are you asking me why they didn't just apparate to the wall? It's because in their exhausted, scared, and panicked state they could splinch themselves or miscalculated their landing, which could very well result in their death from falling from such great height._

_And they didn't just transform to their animagus forms because: they didn't know that those "giants" were actually "titans". They didn't know that these "titans" only preyed on humans, because from what they learned back at Hogwarts, "giants" eat animals too. They couldn't run very fast (Harry could just fly but he didn't want to leave Sirius) or defend themselves from those "giants" in their animal form so they didn't do it. And why is Harry's animagus form is a swan, it's because Amaryllian-dra requested it this way. She gave me the prompt and practically forced me to write it orz. Lol I'll think of a proper reason later, promise! XD anyway thank you for taking your time to comment, I'm glad you found my writing style enjoyable to read! _


End file.
